


Watered

by Katherine



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 17:25:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14218062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: "Should he be growing faster?" Peter asked Rocket in a hissed whisper. Little Groot was in a corner, tucked into his pot, bent nearly double as he fell asleep.





	Watered

"Should he be growing faster?" Peter asked Rocket in a hissed whisper. Little Groot was in a corner, tucked into his pot, bent nearly double as he fell asleep.

"I don't know." Rocket ended with an ear-hurting patch of growling or possibly alien swear-words, or a mixture.

Peter pointed out, "If you don't know, none of us do."

Not answering, Rocket stormed off. He was quiet about it, no doubt determined not to wake Groot, but his stiff steps and bristled-up tail made his mood obvious as he left the room.

 

In the morning, Rocket looked thunderous when he saw that Peter had Groot up on the table. In a basin with good tall sides, though. Peter wasn't going to let Groot fall.

"I thought it might speed him up?" Peter offered.

Groot was moving his root-feet in the shallow water.

Probably attracted by the noises of splashing, Drax left his project on the other side of the room and looked approving. "Small ones need bathing," he intoned.

Rocket sputtered, but Groot had started shoving the water around with his hands, waving in all appearance of enjoyment.

"I am Groot," he piped.

Rocket softened. "You'd better wash behind your earholes."


End file.
